Darkened State
by Camfield
Summary: Something is wrong, but no one can stop it, and those closest to the Avatar seem most susceptible. One shot that could be more.


Something new. Something I've drabbled with and never finished. Let me know if you would like to see this continued as a story.

* * *

Wrong. Something was wrong.

Aang had won, the firelord dangling from his grasp as he continued to rip the body to shreds. All the teachings the Monks had ingrained into his head were banished from thought.

He smiled a cruel, twisted smirk that contorted his features into a macabre vision of suffering. Suddenly Aang let out a low, primal roar that reached the ends of the earth and tore through every living creature on, above or below it. Animals crouched low, hiding from the savage sound. The people who were close to the warfront stopped, bodies trembling from an unknown fear. People in the farthest reaches of the planet shook with unease and trepidation.

What had happened? What caused the roar so low you could barely hear it? Only feel the ill vibrations that took some to their knees and others into unconsciousness?

This 'Avatar' was not one in which each reincarnation joined together to create balance. This Avatar was being twisted in the dark feelings of hatred and bitterness, one that had no interest in the well being of the people.

7 Chakras. Each had to be open and free of blockage for the heightened state to be achieved. No worries, no fear, no attachments. Clean and pure.

This was different. It was as if the flow of the Chakras had been completely reversed, inviting all the fear, hatred, illusions and more to swirl and build inside Aang's body until he reached a mirrored heightened state.

The embodiment of what people had come to hate in the Firelord. Aang was in a darkened state.

* * *

Zuko shuddered when he heard the roar. It built up inside him until he released his own low pitched howl, trying to reach whatever had called him. Trying to understand the delicious new feeling blossoming in his chest, one that promised all his dreams would come true. Trying to capture the power in that roar and use it for himself.

Zuko closed his eyes, savoring the power and promises as if he was tasting them, and when his eyes snapped open again…

They glowed blue.

* * *

Katara was trying to resist it, that hum of power she felt burning inside her. The need to bloodbend was getting stronger and she found she has less and less care in who was hurt because of it.

There were still fire nation soldiers nearby, she knew, and visions of them destroying her village kept replaying in her mind on endless repeat.

The hum grew louder as unknown power snapped through the air, ripping her hair from it's neat hold to whip it around her. She flexed her fingers and cracked her knuckles before deliberately pointing towards one of the wounded, captured soldiers.

The soldier began to scream as she moved towards him, eyes snapping a glowing blue, but was silenced with a twist of her wrist. His battered body hauled itself up and found a sword, charging into his allies a second later.

* * *

Toph licked her lips. Ba Sing Se was recovering and celebrating in jubilation from the attack not hours before. The attack that she had thwarted, no thanks to the king or his council, and the battle she had won. SHE should be the one they were praising, but instead was left to herself, and SHE should be the one in the middle of the circle. Drinking and dancing with everyone.

She snorted, dust rising in a huff, and ground her teeth. They were ignoring her. After all the work she had done and help she had provided. They were IGNORING HER.

Suddenly a roar ripped through the city. All the festivities stopping as people dropped to the ground, shaking and praying to their gods for mercy.

Toph's eyes glowed blue as she felt everyone else cower. 'Peasants'

She would teach them respect for their betters. SHE would teach them who had won their battle.

SHE would teach them that she was the world's greatest Earthbender. One who was not to be ignored.

* * *

Sokka kept shaking his head. Trying to clear out the unnerving feelings surfacing with each pulse of sound. He was certain it was his lack of bending ability that had kept him alright this long, but he was unsure how long he could fight it.

There was still fighting going on around him. He couldn't afford to zone out or snap here. He had to keep going and fight for his people. To fight for everything he thought was right.

To fight for everything that he had lost.

Sokka's eyes started to bleed blue and he gathered his remaining willpower. He looked at Suki, whirling and slicing with her fan and sword, her shield long since lost in the battle. She was beautiful and deadly, spinning, diving, jumping as lithely and gracefully as a cat.

He would not allow himself to hurt her, or make her fight him.

"I love you Suki"

Sokka drove his weapon through his stomach. The blue instantly deserting his eyes as pain clouded them.

The last thing Sokka saw was a dark Aang towering over his body, laughing as his soul was ripped from the plane of existence.


End file.
